Did you miss me?
by RaFire
Summary: Gold and Belle are a newly married couple, and currently going through a crisis. But because of the mental pressure, Gold's personality turns completely upside down which makes him behave like his past life - Rumpelstiltskin, a notorious underworld criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**This is somewhat a dark Rumbelle fic I'm attempting for the first time. Hopefully it's not that dark but it depends on the reader's mindset. I may write a part 2 of this story, but I don't have anything in my mind so far. So please read and review this story. Thank you all.**

* * *

It's been almost a week that she had talked to him or seen him. He'd be back home late in the night and leave early, hours before she woke up, leaving some coffee in the coffee maker for her long day in the library. They hardly spoke these days, even if they did; it was usually a phone call or a text message, which was hardly a real conversation and it was making her grow insecure and lonely in his pink mansion.

Why did everything change so suddenly?

Things were so good and beautiful in the beginning.

Why can't it be like the days when they were newly married and about to start a family?

She remembered the day he proposed her; he was visibly excited and grinning from ear to ear when she said yes to him in the library on that beautiful summer afternoon. He placed a passionate kiss on her waiting lips, eyes wet and longing for her to be with him.

Then they left immediately to visit her father for his consent; as if it mattered to Gold. If he could he would hammer her father's consent out of him. But she gave him a warning glare in the car for any mischief he wanted to do or say to her father, before they reached her father's flower shop. And he did behave well.

It was a small ceremony with Granny, Ruby, Charming's, nuns and couple of others whom she knows of because of her father and her job as a librarian. But from Gold's side there was none, save only a congratulatory letter from his son, who was now living with his ex-wife in LA.

She met Neal, Gold's teenage son (before they started dating), first time in the library to check some books and also to introduce him to her. Later on, it became a habit for Neal to spend hours together in the library while his father took care of his errands and Belle suggesting him interesting books according to his age. They both hit together like old buddies and became best friends just after couple of visits more.

It was during these times that Neal revealed that he was never happy with his mother, Milah; she was always out partying and ignored his very existence. If it wasn't for the court order then Neal would have preferred staying with his father and of course Belle, like a true family. He mentioned that several times to her, and Belle used to feel sad for him.

Belle discussed about Neal's problem with Gold after a few days into their marriage, and became terribly upset by the news that his only son was not being taken care of by his mother, and decided to work on getting a full custody of Neal from the court.

It would have been an easy battle if it was not for the financial backing of Milah's new boyfriend, a sea merchant named Captain Colin Hook.

Probably that's when their happy world started spiraling out of control, not that Belle was against the custody battle, in fact she was the one who insisted on it, but at the same time it was quite natural for a newlywed wife to feel deprived of her husband's affection and attention so early into the marriage.

She loved Gold very much and so did he. She knew that and she also knew that he would do anything to keep her happy.

She loved Neal too, like her own son. The whole Storybrooke residents looked at them as if they were mother and son, and she was very happy about that.

That's why she put all her heart into Neal's custody case along with her husband, and even now she did. But if that was the only problem then it wouldn't have mattered so much because Gold made sure to spend at least some time in the evening with her in his shop.

Regina, the dearest mayor, had to butt in at the wrong time, adding into their existing list of problems. Regina and Gold shared a very complicated relationship, sort of frenemies, positively inclined more on the hostility side.

This time it's not just Regina but her mother, Caroline, who is involved too, another complicated relationship that Gold had in the past, right now that one is on the number one enemy list. He would not bend his rules for that lady even if that means he would have to side with Regina or for the sake even Milah.

Caroline or Cora had done more damage in Gold's life than anyone else. She is the one responsible for his once happy family destroyed by her obsession for power and an overwhelming carnal appetite for him which in turn destroyed her family too, estranging her from her daughter, Regina. She had even tried to endanger his son's life, which was the last straw of tolerance that ultimately ticked him off, and made him implicate her in several criminal cases, whose solid evidences rested in his office.

It was just a matter of time before she was arrested and transported to a high profile prison in Nevada, but then somehow, she mysteriously got a bail and vanished from their life, relieving a lot of people from her harassment.

But now, she is back with a vengeance on both Regina and Gold. Regina was the one who gave the most destructive evidence against her mother for murdering her father, who was then the mayor of Storybrooke and owner of most of Storybrooke before Gold showed up in their boring town and taking over everything from him.

Cora is back to take back what she lost from these two people; her power and wealth. This was a troubling matter for Regina, who is also obsessed with power just like her mother and has no plans to let go her power and position so easily to her mother.

Cora claims to have come to reconcile with her daughter but she also revealed few hints of wanting power and taking revenge on Gold. The revenge part was ok with Regina because that did not involve her but power – that's a whole different matter. Regina wants to pass on all that she has for her only son, Henry, and Cora can be the uninvited stumbling block in her plan.

On the other hand, Regina and the corrupt District Attorney, Albert Spenser, were creating problems on the side by blackmailing Gold, regarding the evidences presented during Cora's arraignment. This was all being done to force Gold to transfer a strip of forest land that he owned in Storybrooke that was rumored to hold a substantial amount of diamonds in them, which could make anybody filthy rich in the whole of Maine.

Gold was aware of it and so did Cora.

Along with his son's nasty custody battle, he also has to handle three vicious vipers that required one, Cora, to be disposed off immediately.

All these things made him work harder and kept away from his true love – Belle, most of the time.

He had mentioned several times that she is the fresh air and a hopeful light in his despicable life, and he said those words with so much of conviction that it was impossible for Belle to ignore the fact that he loved her and cared for her beyond words.

He was worried and anxious that he wasn't able to pay any attention to her, nor even share his problems with her, lest she become troubled too. She was well aware of his issues and to make him feel that she was alright with the change in their current life, she tried to look happy and smile at him at every chance they got together, even though it hurt her a lot from inside.

It's a passing phase, she told herself in the beginning, which was around six months back.

Things did not change at all, not even a little. She had no idea what Gold was trying to do, he kept everything a secret, revealing absolutely nothing to her, saying that he did not believe his actions would be fruitful if he discussed it to someone and he didn't want her to get upset. But this was taking way longer than she had expected.

And during this turmoil she even got a chance to meet the elusive Cora in her library, who was trying to intimidate her, but left after a few minutes with a red face. Belle used her wits to fight people like Cora and Regina.

One of the reasons for Belle and Gold to fall for each other, in spite of their age difference, was their mastery of words.

He was smart, intelligent, and loved books just like her.

Age was just a number to them.

She knew that it was foolish to even think that finding or having love in your life would lead to a happily ever after. No. It's just the beginning of a journey with rough and smooth roads, and hanging in there during the rough times helps appreciating the good times even more.

That is what she is doing right now.

Waiting for everything to end soon and burn their marriage bed in passionate love making just like old times.

But Alas! She will have to wait and she had no clue of how long this wait is going to be.

She missed him every day – every second.

She remembered the first time they made love; it was awkward and weird, but beautiful in its own way. Both were hesitant and worried about the others likes and dislikes when they decided on going intimate with each other. Slowly they got more and more interested in this activity and eventually they couldn't stop themselves from getting sexual at every chance they got.

Her library's store room and his shop's backroom were some of their adventure spots, but their bedroom in his pink mansion remained the favorite place for them to make love.

Making love at home, in his pink mansion, was like breathing air. They would end up remaining entangled and naked throughout the day in his house, rarely going out except for emergencies and for their respective workplace. Exploring and pleasuring each other was the only job they thought was important in their life.

That was how their life was in the first three weeks of their marriage.

Belle huffed and frowned reminiscing her happy days with Gold, and picked up the new magazines to put them on the magazine rack at the entrance of the library. After placing them in their respective racks, she checked her watch; it was past seven. She had to get some groceries and then go home, to wait patiently for her husband and probably end up having a lonely dinner with the cold food.

The very thought made her even more glum while packing her bag to leave for the day. She intentionally spent more time in the supermarket so that she can delay her loneliness for a little while longer.

But then she got all that she wanted and had nothing else to do but to go home.

She paid the bill and drove back home.

After parking her car in the driveway, she carried the bags and put them down at the doorstep, and inserted the key to open the door. To her surprise, it was already opened, slightly jarred but opened. Someone was in the house. Gold was busy and he surely didn't show up till after midnight.

Cautiously, Belle opened the door slowly and treaded like a snail to the foyer and grabbed one of Gold's mahogany canes to confront the intruder. Storybrooke is a small town and the residents were well employed and earned enough to keep them out of illegal activities. So the crime rate also was quite low, except for some brawls in pubs and an occasional traffic violation, there were almost nil reports of robbery or any other type of offence.

She had her phone in her hand and checked to see if there was any message regarding the security system being tampered with, which was connected to the house's security system, surprisingly that didn't go off. She had physically checked the terminal box next to the main door, it was intact.

She thought to check the living room and the kitchen and then later call Gold or the sheriff for help. She didn't want to alarm her husband unnecessarily without checking the house herself. So she treaded cautiously towards the living room which was right now reeking with the smell of alcohol.

Could it be Gold? But that's impossible. She would be happy nevertheless, but she knew that he was still going to the court and fighting his case. So it's someone else. Or maybe something bad happened which went against Gold's plans and he was back drowning his worries in his scotch.

Whatever it was, she got to check the two rooms and then go ahead from there.

She was now closer to the living room, and suddenly her eyes came upon a dark figure that was hunched on one of the living room chair. The whole room was dark and she was squinting to make out what the figure was. She was definitely frightened and clutched on the cane's handle tightly.

Probably this was not a good idea, what if the intruder had some sort of a weapon to harm her?

She observed that the person was busy with something in his/her hands… a shiny object… oh wait… that's a glass with some golden liquid. Then it hit her that it was alcohol and the person was having it, in her house.

Then her sight stuck at something in that person's hand, a ring, which looked familiar. That's when she realized that it was Gold who was sitting there and drinking alcohol.

Belle relaxed her shoulders, letting out the breath she was holding so far. She lowered the cane but at the same time realized that it was an odd time for him to drink and that too sitting alone in the almost dark living room.

Gold was at home, she should be thrilled, but the smell of alcohol made her think otherwise. His hair was hanging all over his face like a dark veil, and his hands held a glass with a mouthful of whiskey still in there, swiveling it every now and then, while he was completely bowed down as if all his concentration was on the golden liquid, lost in thought. He had abandoned his jacket and was sitting with a loosened tie and unbuttoned top three buttons of his purple silk shirt and folded arms as usual when he was working in his work room back in his shop.

She kept staring at him unable to say anything, which was so odd even to her. They are wife and husband, and have slept together, made jokes and bantered with each other in the past. But now, thinking of how their life has turned out into and definitely his current imposing posture made her scare and just stare at him.

So she cleared her throat, a little louder, to get his attention.

At the sound, Gold flinched and lifted his head, he must have been in some deep thought, and Belle regretted for disturbing him. But she also wanted to see him, maybe talk for a little while. It's been almost a week that they have seen each other but made it seem like years for her.

"You are back… dearie. I was waiting for you."

He giggled and she could make out a wide grin on his face, although his eyes were still hidden from her sight.

Now, it was her turn to flinch and she flinched hard. His voice was hoarse, menacing and demanding. It must be the alcohol, she thought again.

Her body froze at the spot, even though her heart wanted her to run towards him and hug him hard, but her body did not agree with it. She stood there observing him. Better to talk something and analyze the situation. If he was too drunk then it would be better that she left for their bedroom or else… well she would still go to their bedroom along with Gold.

So she talked,

"You are early!"

He smirked and replied, "Yes, dearie. I'm early… Aren't you happy that I'm home?"

Belle felt offended by his remark and frowned, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

He shrugged in reply.

What's wrong with him today? Why was he acting like that?

Her eyes fell on the empty bottle on the coffee table, he must have had a lot today, and she felt that it was no use in talking to him in such a state. So Belle turned around to go upstairs to change.

"Did you miss me, dearie?"

She was stopped right there with his question. What kind of a question was that? Yes, of course, she missed him. She missed him every second.

"Of course, I did."

"mmmhhhhmmm… I missed you too."

She was touched to know that even though he was completely drunk, he could still make a statement like that and his voice was all steady when he spoke those words. She was glad that his feelings did not get corrupted or wane in his busy schedule. Her whole body warmed up and a pleasant feeling swept through her whole body, ending in a familiar longing in her lower part, between her thighs.

"But, love… I want to check it for myself."

Gold finished the last drink with a quick gulp, and then got up from his chair so fast that Belle thought that she was watching a completely different Gold, striding faster towards her. Adding to her shock, he didn't even use his cane.

Scared, would be a wrong word for her situation right now.

Terrified. Yes, she was utterly terrified of the man standing in front of her, just inches from her body, and staring down at her as if she was some kind of a prey.

It was Gold, her Gold; she knows that because of the subtle scent mixed with his perfume and alcohol, his face, his body, everything is the same. It is him, no doubt about it.

But at the same time his attitude looked so different. He had a wide predatory grin plastered over his face with eyes so dark, that she could see her own scared reflection in those orbs. His hair was limp with sweat, as if he had run a marathon, and the same dampness was visible throughout his shirt.

He placed both his hands on the wall on either side of her shoulder, locking her in place.

She didn't move. Her back was plastered to the wall but she had no idea when she had moved so close to the wall.

For a while they just stared into each other's eyes, but then his eyes moved slowly from her gaze to her lips, and he wet his lips with his tongue like a hungry animal gazing at its prey's juicier part.

Yes, he looked very much like a hungry animal it was turning her on. She couldn't understand why? Gold never did such a thing.

Her hands were also plastered to the wall palm side and as soon as his gaze left her lips, down towards her neck, her breathing hitched and almost stopped breathing.

She knew that she must be a brilliant shade of pink by now, because his scorching gaze was doing all sort of things to her body.

Gold was a passionate lover, but was never forceful, always tender in his affection toward her. He cared for her as if she was some kind of a delicate piece of art, very fragile, so he never forced her in doing anything that she didn't want to or like to do.

This man towering over her looked every bit the opposite of the man she knew. She was confused but her heart was racing faster than any wild animal in anticipation of what was coming next.

Gold bend down slowly and breathed her at her neck. By now she was shivering as his hot breath hit her skin in a rhythm. Humming back to his previous position, with his eyes closed, he slowly opened his eyes and said,

"I can smell you."

She didn't say anything and enjoyed watching him enjoy her.

Now, his dark eyes grazed downwards from her lips and stopped at her cleavage and kept staring. She wore a dark blue sleeveless, wrap around dress that showed ample amount of cleavage. Inside her head, she was feeling thrilled for wearing the exposing dress.

He again licked his lips and bend down, reaching for her cleavage. His nuzzled the tip of his nose at the space between her breasts, and she automatically arched her chest for him. He lingered there and started licking her skin, and then he used his teeth to scrape and worry her skin there. He murmured for her to remove the dress while still busy on her chest.

She did so with slight hesitation, but the whole sensation was overpowering her senses. She wanted to touch him too. But his hands were still beside her shoulder, not touching her, instead holding her there.

His mouth now wandered all over her chest, taking her breasts into his mouth and worrying her nipples in turn. She moaned and panted at his every action. She was already turned on and by the time he reached her nipples, they were hard and ready for him. To do this he had to dig himself through her lacey bra and fished them out. They were still hanging out, when Gold pulled himself back.

Belle felt a cold air sweep through her exposed body and she shivered. She moved her hands to pull him back to her, but he stepped back with a warning glare,

"No, dearie. Not now."

She scrunched her eyebrows trying to understand why he didn't want her to touch him. Then she suddenly she realized that maybe this was a game before they actually made love and she was supposed to obey him. This was something she remembered from Ruby's rendezvous. She seems to like it and so she did whatever he asked her to do, and kept her hands on either side of her waist.

He was now taking a good look at her exposed body all over from top to bottom and then back to her face. Her dress was lying, abandoned at her feet, while still wearing her black pumps and matching lacey underthings.

All the while they maintained a steady eye contact with each other. Gold was more particular in keeping his eyes on her face, because every time she opened her eyes to see him, she saw his eyes still on her.

She was waiting for his order, which did not come at all, instead he reached down his hands at her panties and ripped them off at one go and held them in his hands, grinning all the while.

Belle was taken aback by his rashness, she shrieked out, jumping back and her hands automatically tried to shield herself from his lusty eyes.

"No, dearie, don't cover up… they are for me and I'm not done yet."

She did as he wished and removed her hands and placed them beside her, again.

Now, he brought her panties to his face and smelled it deeply and then hummed his approval.

"You are wet… and ready."

Gold never spoke those words; it was always a mutual agreement before he entered her.

"But I want to be sure… my sweet Belle."

And then before she could make out what he meant, his right hand cupped her. She inhaled loudly at the sudden touch of his hands between her legs. She was dripping by now. Without another hint, his fingers made their way further to her core and started pumping into her, making her squirm and moan loudly, and then he pulled back his hands.

He brought his hands to his face and smirked at her. Then he put his fingers into his mouth and tasted her juice, grinning in between, at her. He popped out his fingers and started licking his hands off the rest of the juice, still staring lustily at her.

Belle couldn't hold back anymore, this was beyond her tolerance and she wanted him then and there.

"Gold… I…"

Gold flinched and stepped back, and stopped licking his fingers. He seemed upset and angry. He stood there with a blank expression and said,

"Go back to your room… Now!"

"What?"

He didn't like her reply and snarled back at her,

"I said. Go. Back. To. Your. Room… Dearie."

This was the most insulting thing he would have done to her, the least she expected from her husband. First, he would act as if he wanted her and made her come for him and now abruptly demanding that she leave him.

She adjusted her bra, grabbed her dress which she used it to cover her lower body and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

She opened the bedroom door and threw her dress on the bed. She sat on the edge of their four posted bed, fuming at Gold for embarrassing her, downstairs. Her eyes now glistened with tears, but she fought them back, stubborn not to waste them on such a silly matter. Probably she should have waited for his next command rather than rush into it.

How was she supposed to know when her whole body was burning for him to be inside her?

No, it's not a silly matter to her, she has been waiting for him for such a long time and now when everything looked so good and right, he snubs at her and sends her back to their room. This is nothing but a stupid, deliberate insult from that imp of a man.

Thinking of it, her face crumpled and she cried. There were several questions running in her head. Why did he do this to her? Why did he change so suddenly? Was it the alcohol? But they used to drink together and awkwardly made love after that. What happened to him? He even called her 'dearie', that's an odd endearment, hearing for the first time. Did Milah say something or do something that upset him so much? Or was it Cora and her despicable daughter?

It could be any of them or all of them.

It's a miracle that Gold was still alive, if it was someone else then they would have committed suicide with all these vamps trying to destroy his life all at once.

By now her tears had dried on her cheeks and she was thinking through the situation again, trying to understand and give Gold a benefit of doubt for his stupid behavior. The recent events and the alcohol only pointed towards the crisis they were facing in their life, to be the reason for his upturned personality.

Belle closed her eyes, praying, that her Gold would change back to his normal self and their life would become beautiful like before.

"Belle!"

Opening her eyes, she bolted out from the bed and stood facing Gold, standing at the bedroom door. She didn't realize that Gold had been watching her all this while.

He still didn't have his cane and was standing imposingly at the door frame, angry. She sighed thinking of what she did to make him angry now.

"I asked you to go back to your room. What are you doing here?"

Belle opened her mouth in disbelief. Alright, now this is the limit. The benefit of doubt is now out of the window, she better settle this matter tonight itself. So she answered back saying,

"This _is_ my room."

He looked irritated with her reply and scowled at her, "Do you even know what you are saying, girl… Do you even know what you do to me?" pointing his index finger at his chest, he continued, "I go mad just by smelling you. Can you imagine what it would do to me to see you naked…" now the fingers were pointed at her, "… ready to feast."

And that's when Belle realized that she was completely naked from her waist below, and she quickly pulled over the sheet from the bed and tried to cover herself.

Although his words were again turning her on like before and his confident yet deathly glare was confusingly attractive, she tried to fight herself not to fall for his current weird personality rather than stand up and fight against him for the insult she faced downstairs.

"No. No. No. No. sweetheart, don't cover up. There's nothing that I have not seen before… in you. So why now?" he spoke while slowly approaching to where she was standing, close to the bed.

"… Because you are acting like an idiot, Gold."

And within seconds he was right in front of her, and pulled her at the waist, plastering her to his body. Thankfully, she was getting used to his sudden ability to walk so fast, partly because she was still angry and aroused with everything happening tonight with him. She didn't flinch or jump when he pulled her closer.

"Don't call me that… that… pathetic name again."

She stood their defiant, clutching the sheet tightly with her fists to her chest and staring back at him,

"Then what do you want me to call you?" So he didn't like being called Gold. That was weird.

He smirked and bends down slowly toward her face and whispered,

"Rum, my girl… Rumplestilskin."

"What?"

He had this wicked laugh as if he enjoyed her confusion and then drawled,

"Sweetheart…" running his fingers slowly through her hair, "… that's what they called me back in Glasgow, Scotland."

Gold had mentioned about his past to her and she didn't have any problem in accepting that he was once a notorious criminal in his youthful days, which he took up only to survive inside the gangs of the old city, seems like he had given her a more subtle version of his past life in Scotland. He also mentioned that his full name was Rumford Gold and didn't wish to be called by his first name. He looked anguished when she tried to implore him as to why she couldn't call him by his first name and he replied that people were so scared of him by his criminal acts that slowly they started calling him Rumplestilskin instead of Rumford, as it matched the cunning personality of a fairy tale character which ran by that name. And the name, Rumford, only reminded him more of his past, that's why he wanted to avoid being called by that name.

Great!

"But you…"

"tsk tsk… sweetheart, I'm not done yet." He inhaled her again, "You… need to know… what you do to me… all the time… and the punishment for not obeying my orders."

He yanked the sheet out of her body and threw it on the bed, she shrieked at the sudden gesture. Then he swiftly picked her up and straddled her to his waist, and walked towards the wall behind her.

When her back touched the wall, he gritted his teeth and said,

"See, this is what you do to me…"

And he pressed his engorged cock at her core. Even though he was fully dressed, she could clearly feel the surge of heat rush through her body once she felt his heated cock throbbing at her entrance. She gasped and held on to his shoulder for support.

"You… make me go… mad…, girl."

And thrust at her entrance making her mind go reeling at the long denied passion. Her anger was now replaced with the same desire and hunger that she felt whenever they made love. She moaned and wriggled, trying desperately to feel him inside her, and she was sure that his trouser was getting all wet because of her wetness coupled with his sweat and precum.

This was so hard for her to bear and she feared that she would have an orgasm right there by just feeling his cock through his trousers.

"Looks like you want this… my beauty" and he grinned like a mad man, "… and so you shall have it."

Saying, he ripped off his trousers, while balancing her between the wall and his waist. He was undeniably strong. And then swiftly impaled his cock into her core, making her sigh and him, groan.

He kept thrusting into her, rutting her on the wall. Belle had imagined about this, about making love on the wall, but knew it was impossible for Gold to do with his injured leg. A fantasy fulfilled now.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pushed herself, matching his every erratic move. She was coming soon as the muscles on her legs, started to twitch and shiver.

"Look at me and say my name, dearie?" he said.

It was a herculean task for her to open her eyes and look at him, but she didn't say anything after seeing his face. It was at the tip of her tongue to call him Gold, but how would he take it?

She was still thinking, when he asked her again, "Say my name, dearie."

Dearie, that was the giveaway,

"Rum…"

He looked pleased and thrust harder into her. Then got his hands between them and flicked his finger at her clit, making her scream his name louder,

"Oh… Rum."

She closed her inner walls around his cock, squeezing it harder while she hit her orgasm, and collapsed on his shoulder.

With a final hard thrust, he came in too, grunting while painfully squeezing her buttocks.

That… grip is going to hurt her a lot in the morning.

Right now though, she cared less as her body was slumped on his after such a hard, weird, love making session. He carried her and laid her on the bed, covering her with the sheet that he yanked from her previously. Then standing up he removed the rest of his clothing and joined her in the bed, possessively holding her closer to his body.

Before drifting off to sleep he murmured, "That's my girl, my sweet Belle."


	2. Chapter 2

Belle rolled over in her sleep blindly trying to find the warm body that held her and kept her warm throughout the night, but all she got was a vacant cold sheet at its place. Upset and annoyed by the lack of Gold's touch, she opened her eyes to have a good look at the spot, which only made her frown and curse for Gold's insensitivity.

Throwing the sheet with a huff she got up to scan the dark room for her husband. Just like the other side of the bed the room was also vacant. She craned her neck to hear for any sound coming from the bathroom and when she didn't hear anything, she cursed again at her stupid insensible husband.

Disappointed that Gold left her alone again in the bed after such a wonderful night, she started the shower so that she can get ready soon and leave this lonely house for her much better place – her library.

But the shower took longer than she wanted to, as she kept brooding about her husband's odd behavior from last night. His amazing strength, his anger and his want were completely opposite to what he usually is. He's strong, but not strong enough to lift her up so easily and walk without his cane. His temper is always under control, though it can be unleashed to the Storybrooke residents but never at her.

_Maybe that was just a beginning or maybe it was the scotch that unwound his inner animal_, she thought.

Well, as long as the animal didn't hurt her physically, she's fine with that. But if ever it goes out of control, she'll have to take matters into her own hands.

Thinking of hands, it felt so intoxicating to see him slurp on her juices with that wicked grin and dark eyes. He was baiting her and she fell for it. But asking her to go to her room – _what was that all about?_

It's true that she used to sleep in a different room before they actually got married, but that was only for a week when she had her period and they both decided on that together. But that doesn't mean that she's going to sleep there again.

The water turned cold forcing her to finish her bath and wrapping a towel around her slim body.

After drying her body, her thoughts again focused on getting out of the house so she got ready, picked her bag and went downstairs.

By the time she reached the last step, she was greeted by a nice aroma of egg scrambles and freshly brewed coffee. Belle slowed her steps, waiting to hear for any sound, and then she heard the sound of a car driving past their house. Thinking it to be her husband, she ran the rest of the steps to open the door to say goodbye to him.

But she was caught half way by his voice… coming from the opposite side of the house – the kitchen.

"Belle!"

Startled, Belle turned around to see her husband standing there holding a cup of coffee in his hand across the kitchen counter, looking puzzled and worried,

"… where were you going, sweetheart?"

His voice sounded so concerned and his face looked so full of affection coupled with surprise, her eyes went glassy seeing him there and ran towards him throwing her bag in the foyer.

Looked like Gold was expecting her to crash over him, so he immediately abandoned the coffee mug and spread out his arms to catch her on time. She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and started sobbing at the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Gold. I missed you so much, Gold…"

Gold was caught off guard by her sudden outburst and stumbled for proper words and replied,

"I missed you too, Belle," And continued rubbing her back murmuring assurances of love, and other things, which she could barely make out between her sobs that now turned to hiccups.

She pulled back and searched his dark sparkly brown eyes that were now staring back at her, assuring her that everything was ok with that beautiful smile. She couldn't help herself and pulled him closer, then, started kissing him. It took a few seconds before he responded back with equal passion and want, devouring her lips like a hungry animal. His grip around her waist was strong but not uncomfortable, and then one of his hands started towards the back of her head to keep her head in place during their frenzied kissing. Their tongues kept fighting for dominance ending in drawing desperate moans from each other's throat and continuously rubbing their bodies against each other like a feline.

When they broke off, both were panting, but unable to untangle from each other.

"Oh! I missed this so much, Belle! There are really… no words to explain that."

Belle smiled brightly, "I missed you too." He looked gratefully at Belle and they hopelessly lost in each other's eyes, each one wanting to stay like that forever.

But then Gold winced in pain when Belle leaned again to kiss him breaking the magic they were enjoying,

"I don't think I can stand like this forever, sweetheart… My… my leg hurts terribly today."

Looking at his face Belle could imagine how terrible the pain must be and she replied sheepishly,

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Belle. This is what I needed all this while and a little pain is… bearable," he winced again, "but on second thoughts, I think its better we sit down somewhere."

Nodding in approval, Belle supported Gold on one side while he limped to the dining table, and then took a seat next to each other unable to let go of their hands. Using the other hand he massaged the old injury to relieve the pain.

"Does it hurt too much?" she asked worriedly, "Wait, I'll get the ointment from the study." And she got up to leave.

But Gold grabbed her hands, "No. no. no. Sit here with me."

"But your leg?"

He sighed heavily, "It's not an ointment that I need right now… It's… _you_… So sit with me for some time," he pleaded, "Please."

Unsure for a second, she sat down next to him, "Alright," not knowing what else to do to lessen his pain but to grant his request and if it's said with a sweet smile like his, how can she reject him?

Pulling her hand closer, he kissed them on the knuckles, "You are so sweet, Belle," looking into her eyes longingly, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I feel so happy when I'm with you… and I can't lose you, no matter what."

"I feel the same for you too." Belle smiled with an understanding of what he meant.

He chuckled, "You are being too nice to me, Belle."

There was no way she was going to win this argument, he always ended up putting her on a pedestal to worship her – and that's her Gold, not the one she slept with last night. Body same but different personalities. And then she added,

"But you should have been more careful yesterday and used your cane."

He stopped massaging, looking lost, "What?" and turned his head from the massage to look at her in confusion, "I didn't?"

"Don't tell me that you don't remember? You walked as if your leg was never injured before and you even lifted me and stra…" she struggled through the last few words, "and… then… we had a good time… in our bed."

He flinched a bit, then frowning he said, "Strange… I don't remember most of last night."

Belle shook her head and got up and Gold tugged her hand, "where are you going?"

"I'm hungry." She pouted.

At that Gold freed her hand and she walked toward the kitchen counter to get some coffee for both of them.

"Sorry. Forgot about it. I made some scrambled eggs. It's on the stove." Gold informed her.

"That's nice of you."

There was enough scrambled egg and toast for two people, so she gathered them all in two plates and placed them on the table, and then went back to get the coffee.

"Oh another thing, you were terribly drunk last night. May be that's why you don't remember anything." Belle suggested.

"Ahhh! That could be. Was I that… hopeless, last night?" he doubtfully asked her

"Well…" Belle gave it a thought, "not so much but you had finished a whole bottle of scotch by the time I came home."

"Hmmm." He hummed and started to eat the eggs. Belle observed how concentrated he was on his breakfast, the same way he was when his fingers were inside her core.

"We had a good time though," she replied playfully. To which he lifted his head and grinned,

"As long as I didn't do anything bad… I'm ok with it."

"Don't be so ok. Next time you get drunk, I'll throw you out of the house, alright."

Gold put his cutlery down and motioned in an 'I surrender' gesture, "I promise, I won't, Ma'am."

And they broke out laughing.

They settled into a comfortable silence and finished their breakfast. There was enough time for them to have their coffee, so Belle began by asking about his son's case.

"So… is there any progress on the custody case?"

"Not much. Milah is trying everything to keep him away from me," he looked distressed, "She knows how much I love Bae, and she is using him as a weapon to hurt me," his face turned darker, "Her lawyers are too good, they even cancelled my visitation rights by bringing up my past." Both his hands were now clutching on his coffee mug and it looked like he could smash the mug with his bare hands.

Terrified that he would hurt his hands, Belle rested her hand on his wrists to calm him down, "Don't worry Gold. You are smarter than all of them. We'll get Bae in the end, unharmed. I have faith."

He relaxed and finished his coffee.

"I think we should leave now. I've to deal with the daughter witch today."

"Gold" Belle admonished him but wasn't serious in her chiding but was smiling at him.

He shrugged, "Can't help it. That's what they are."

With renewed energy, Gold got up from his chair with the help of his cane and wore his jacket, "I must say Belle, It's either the coffee or like you said, our good time last night that I feel quite energized. The only bad thing is my leg."

Mischief taking its place, Belle grinned and got up from her chair, then pulled him closer to her with his tie, surprising him on the way. Now with their faces just inches away from each other, Belle whispered, "I don't mind having a quickie… right now…" and then she kissed him.

Separating her lips from his with a smack, she grinned wickedly and suggested, "… or we can do a marathon tonight?"

He looked torn between her tempting idea and work, "Oh, Belle… I want you right now. I do. I really do… but… work… I… we'll do it tonight. Ok," he was begging her now.

"Alright, come home soon. I'll be waiting for you." In reply he kissed her harder than before, completely dominating the kiss.

They clung to each other at the foyer for a little while more, kissing and caressing each other, as if Gold was silently assuring in his affections that he regrets making her wait till tonight. In turn she gladly let him indulge her till he winced again in pain over his leg.

Finally they left their own ways; Belle to her library and Gold to his pawnshop.

0o0o0o0

Belle was happy and ecstatic about everything that happened last night and this morning too. After reaching her library, Gold called her to check to see if she reached the library safe, and then continued to chat with her for another five minutes. He had put the phone when someone showed up at the shop, before promising her again about the dinner.

She was excited to hear his voice again in the afternoon, but he had to excuse himself from having lunch with her at the diner, so she left alone for the diner, but she was happy nevertheless.

Ruby and Granny also queried her on her cheery self after such a long time, though she didn't reveal much, and said that it was just things were getting better.

She was so positive about everything going back to normalcy.

After the afternoon call, she didn't hear anything from Gold, nor could she reach him. She shrugged thinking that he must be busy with the Mayor and her tantrums. Usually their confrontations are cold but very intense, so she let it be and put her attention on her work.

Her jovial nature reflected on her work too. She was able to rearrange the new section on health, ordered several more books and magazines online, and as if the heavens were also pleased with her today, there were fifteen more members added into the library and an anonymous donation, enough to add more books and improve her library.

Checking the clock every now and then to make sure she closed the library on time, so that she can leave early and enjoy the evening with her husband, she kept hurrying the kids to check out their books early.

It was around quarter to seven that Belle reached home and found the house bright and inviting with a special dinner arranged on the dining table, and Gold working at the stove preparing something more. She threw all her stuff on the couch and hugged him from behind, greeting him by peppering kisses all over his neck.

"You didn't have to do this, Gold," making small circles over his chest with her palm and humming, "Mmmm… we could've ordered something from outside… and saved more time."

He chuckled at her suggestion making Belle grin from behind and she asked, "What?"

Taking her left hand and kissing her fingers he said, "You are late in your suggestion," then turning around he wound his right hand around her waist, "Don't worry, we'll finish our dinner fast and then do whatever you suggest," and then lowered his head to give her a gentle kiss.

Breaking off, Belle eyed him and asked, "You sure?"

Gold beamed and replied, "Yes. Hundred percent sure… Now, as soon as you change, dinner will be ready. Now, hurry," and he pushed her gently, shooing her to leave.

Belle couldn't stop herself from giggling all the way through the stairs and hurried to change to her night dress.

She loved the way Gold was being warm, considerate and caring about her. Most importantly he was being really nice to her.

Even though, last night was oddly good for that moment, but not good on a long run. She would hate to have that kind of drunken mess every night with him. Rather this one seems better, her Gold, sober and sane, cooking in the kitchen with a promise of a wonderful and passionate night.

Hurriedly she changed her clothes, wearing a matching fuchsia underthings and a lighter color lace negligee, showing off ample amount of skin for Gold's eyes to feast on. The smell of food drew her out of the bedroom still adjusting her hair on the way down to her husband.

"That smells really good. Something special huh?!" she appreciated her husband, who was busy placing a generous amount of steamed beans beside a nicely cooked chicken breast piece which seemed to be covered in some delicious sauce.

He didn't lift his head from his busy arrangement, "It's nothing dear, just a… little…," he paused and when Belle looked at him, his eyes had turned dark, roaming her upper body, and then concentrating his gaze on her cleavage, hand still holding the beans mid-air.

Overall he looked sexily comical and she smirked at his pitiable state, then he continued,

"Ahhh… some… beans… " he wet his lips not taking away his eyes off her body, "mmmm… chicken… breasts…" he spoke as if he was in some sort of a trance and stopped at breasts, "you know what, honey. Let's eat each other first and then do with the food."

Saying he threw the beans on the plate, ripped off the apron and sprang forward and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him, then, he dipped his head and started sucking at her throat. Belle giggled and was more than grateful for his attention on her and let him do whatever he was doing right now. She held him tightly by wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to support him with his bad leg.

He nibbled and bit her lightly on her throat, making her moan. She arched her neck for him, which made him groan and he started to lick the area he bit.

"Probably… ooohhhh…" he bit her at a very sensitive spot and was now sucking and laving the spot with his tongue, "mmmm… bedroom, Gold… "And she moaned again at another bite.

It was remarkable to watch him dine on her even on that bad leg, but Belle was worried so she pushed him a little harder away from her body, regretting her move at the same time, as she lost the warm feeling of his body and hands in doing so.

She put her palms over his chest to stop him from coming any closer so that she can make him listen to her reasoning. Her attention fell on his swollen lips and flushed skin and wanted to kiss his whole face again. But his confused face made her reasoning comes back into her head,

"Your leg hurt in the morning, remember," she gulped some air, panting at the same time and felt thirsty at the same time, "Let's go upstairs… please."

Ignoring her appeal to go upstairs, he roughly removed her hands and flung his arms around her again and dived for her mouth and when he broke off to speak, "I don't think I can make it Belle. We'll do it here… on the floor," he whispered, pleading with his lust filled eyes.

"But…" Belle started and Gold shut her mouth with another searing kiss, nibbling on her lower lip, and then exploring her mouth, and when the kisses started to trail to her chin, Gold hissed, "Pleasseee."

Even though she was worried for his leg, she gave her consent by moaning and nodding her head once, and Gold took the moment to place open-mouthed kisses all over her chin, then slowly started going down to where he had stopped earlier; her shoulder blades and throat.

While Gold was busy, Belle's hands started to work by unbuttoning his shirt swiftly, then chucked it off his shoulder, revealing his lean torso and from there on her greed took over. She had pushed the shirt so low that Gold had to take his hands off of her for a moment to free his hands from the cloth. She took that as a chance to devour his skin, licking and biting his throat just like he did to her shoulders.

Gold let her to continue with her ministrations, groaning in response to every bite. Grinning on her victory, she started to lick around his nipples while her hands went down to cup his crotch, squeezing it to feel his erection. She paused her ministrations on his chest for a second before looking down where her hand came full with his erection. His pants were straining on his manhood, now fully erect.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Gold slipped her negligee from her shoulders and then removed the rest of her clothes, turning her completely naked.

On the other hand, Belle let him remove her clothes and then started to work on freeing his manhood from the tent it formed in his trousers. She struggled a bit, but then was successful, pulling down his boxers along with his pants.

They stood there reveling on each other's naked body and then Belle slowly approached him and wound her hand around his shaft which had already started to ooze his precum. She started to massage it up and down while watching Gold's contorted face enjoying her ministrations with a squared jaw trying to control from coming onto her hands.

Involuntarily, his hips jerked to every movement of her hand.

Belle could feel her thighs wet with her fluid leaking from her core. She was wet and ready for his penetration, but she wanted to make him come first and thought she could wait till he gets ready for round two.

But then Gold abruptly stopped her by grabbing her hand which was wound around his shaft, "Table… Get on the table… Belle," he sounded so desperate and so immediately, Belle hopped on to the table and positioned her legs for him.

_Looks like the floor was abandoned for now, good_, Belle thought to herself.

Gold came over, and Belle took hold of his shaft, then, paused for a second to look at Gold's face, who had now placed his hands on either side of her arse to balance his body weight, and with a quick motion Belle put it inside her core.

They sighed in unison when he came inside her body.

Taking charge, Gold started to thrust inside her, while Belle tangled her legs around his back, helping him to get further inside her core. Her left hand was around his neck to hold him closer to her and the other hand behind the table to support her body against his thrusts.

In between thrusts, Gold ducked his head to awkwardly kiss Belle on her lips which turned out to be wet and sloppy, where their lips, teeth and tongue met and made weird sounds in their silent house, well, not that silent when their flesh was slamming against each other making sounds of skin being slapped on each other.

"I… I think I'm… coming… Belle…" said Gold gritting his teeth, slipping his right hand between their body to rub on her clit with his thumb.

After pinching her clit and making a couple of swipes around her clit, Belle's inner walls began to clench around his manhood, squeezing it hard to drain his juice off his shaft. Her muscles started to tremble all over her body and she started to convulse. It took all her strength to hold on to Gold's shoulder, scraping his skin with her nails.

Reaching the peak of her climax, she tossed her head, screaming his name loudly,

"OHHHH… GOLD,"

And then hit her orgasm, falling flat on the table, but Gold caught her on time and held her with one hand while he rode to _his_ climax. Then they both fell on the table with Gold's hand behind her head, protecting her from the impact on the hard wood. He rested his head on her chest, both panting and glowing in the aftermath of their coupling.

His shaft withdrew from her body slowly after a few minutes. Regaining his strength, Gold lifted his head from her chest and smirked wickedly at Belle, "So… that was quite a delicious appetizer."

Belle laughed, "It is," and then she added, "So when are you serving the… dinner, drink and… desserts?"

Gazing at her glowing face, he smirked, "Very soon, darling…. Very soon…" and then helped her to get off the table. Holding their hands together, they walked naked to their bedroom eager to have their special dinner.

For now, they let go their actual dinner… maybe for another couple of hours.

0o0o0o0o0

**_Thank you all for the reviews. That actually helps me a lot and makes me want to write more!_**

**_Special thanks to Twyla Mercedes, juju0268, Ryunn Kazan and LoveisLayered. And thanks to all the new followers. _**


End file.
